


Really?

by Divine_shot



Series: Whatever gave you that idea? [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And puts up with his friend's bullshit, M/M, McCoy is a Good Friend, Mention of Tarsus IV, Mostly AOS with TOS elements, Mostly Leonard's POV, Not beta read except by me, Shaggy!Jim, Slightly influenced by Vulcans Jim, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, T'hy'la
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:36:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_shot/pseuds/Divine_shot
Summary: "Are you sure you're not a hobgoblin?"





	Really?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GenericUsername01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenericUsername01/gifts).



> Inspired by https://archiveofourown.org/works/14687706/chapters/33936510
> 
> It's a wonderful story and pretty original with the concept of visions so check it out. I haven't post anything in a while (besides a P5 fic) due to lack of beta and my English not improving. My muse wouldn't shut up and I wanted to do something. I asked if it was ok and less than twenty four hours later I managed to come up with this. It might have three parts. It might not. It really depends on my motivation. If everything goes well I will do Jim and Spock's POV too.
> 
> See if you can spot some shout outs to other soulmate fics and Spirk stories. So enjoy. *hides*
> 
> Translations:  
> Adun - Vulcan term for husband  
> Rai - No  
> Sanu - Please  
> Ashayam - beloved

Jim is the definition of never judge a book by it’s cover. In fact McCoy thinks that if you look up the standard word you would find a picture of his friend’s ugly mug next to it.

The first time he met Jim is a few months ago on a shuttle towards the academy. Messy blond hair covering his eyes in a weird bowl shape, talking a mile a minute. McCoy had half a mind to tell the pain in the ass next to him to shut up until a sudden lurch made him cover his mouth, holding back a gag. A bag along with a nausea hypo is presented towards him. “Sam used to get sick too so I know that feeling.” He wanted to curse and inform the brat that _he’s the doctor dammit_ if he didn’t feel like shit.

When McCoy finally reached his dorm room he discovers that the fates must hate him. He puts down one of his bags to close his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose.

“Oh hi!” The chatty blond from before is standing in the middle of the living quarters waving his arms around; robe sleeves billowing. Now that the doctor takes him in, this kid is wearing a get up similar to those Vulcans he’s seen on holo vids and PADDs. A golden robe with a high collar that makes him look like he's wearing a shiny sack. It’s late spring gearing towards a hot summer so a robe is perfect but that’s not the point. The outfit is absurd on this kid. He's human not a hobgoblin.

Right?

“Sorry I ummm...” Blond shaggy rubs the back of his head sheepishly. McCoy bets if he could see his eyes they would be nervously glancing everywhere but at him. “They told me that you're my buddy mate temporary if that's cool with you. If not let me know ok? I mean...” He trails off into a weird tangent about hotels and gardens. 

‘Buddy mate?’ McCoy snorts. 'This kid need to calm down. I won't bite him.' “Look relax. I’m Leonard McCoy.” He holds out his hand and he just stares down at it in confusion. ‘Did I do something wrong? Maybe he’s not human and I breeched a weird protocol.’ Before McCoy could apologise the blond jolts like a machine kick starting and grabs his hand with both palms, shaking vigorously.

“Sorry I’m not used to being offered hand shakes where I come from. It’s distasteful and uhhhh...yeah.” A smile graced his cheeks, showing off the blond's dimples. His shoulders lost some of their tension; relaxing slowly. “My name is S'chn T'gai James. I mean James T. Kirk. No wait, please just call me Jim.” McCoy raises an eyebrow at the flubbing and Jim makes a sound like he’s either holding back a laugh or trying to not die from embarrassment. “Ummm, did you pick out a room yet?”

They settle in quickly after that, Jim talking to him as he went back and forth unpacking. They discuss minor things, such as the reason why they are in Starfleet and their career paths. McCoy took a few years of medicine and was finishing his degree while Jim is doing an accelerated course. “Really kid? You think you can do the command track in three years?”

Jim is rummaging around in the kitchen, installing some weird contraption that Mccoy never seen before. He's a lot more calm and laid back yet that shaggy hair is still all over the place. The doctor fights the urge to run a damn straighter or comb through it. “Yeah. Two people that I know personally managed to finish the accelerated course. They’ve been giving me tips.”

‘What in tarnation? Jim knows someone who finish the accelerated program? How? Who is this kid?’ Before the doctor could ask more questions hot tea is presented in front of him. Jim is sitting on the island across from him with a cup of his own, blowing gently on it. The 'mug' (if Mccoy could call it that) is those Japanese weird clay ones, tall with ridges. The kid named Jim holds a similar purple and white one with a strange animated cartoon cat with a pouch on the side along with a cake shaped food. Mccoy sniffs the tea, takes a sip and instantly spits it out all over the counter.

“Sorry. It’s a special Vulcan tea spice blend that's pretty powerful. It’s the one one I could find.” 

 

* * *

 

McCoy sees Jim around campus often outside of their shared classes. In his cadet reds he sprints around like a chicken with its head cut off to each session. Back at the dorm his roommate spends the rest of the time studying; barely eating. He tells Jim constantly that he should eat and sleep properly, being a mother-hen, but the kid doesn’t listen.

Shaggy hair slicked back and tamed to the side along with blue contacts, he reminds the country doctor of those suave assholes you see in expensive suits at bars. Attempting to hook up with women by buying them the most expensive drink on a forty credit budget. Jim plays the part well in between classes and what little free time he has. Flirting with women/men alike, helping fellow students with projects and ‘staying’ the night at their place. It’s earned him a nickname around campus as James _Tomcat_ Kirk. McCoy can neither confirm or deny the allegations. He knows first hand Jim stays out late when he isn’t juggling his workload and sleep; smelling like weird spices and strange alien scents. He's never seen him bring home a woman or a man though so maybe the rumors were false.

One day when the season starts to turn towards fall does Mccoy see it. That. _The thing_. It’s not like he did it on purpose. Everyone has a soulmate in the universe, no matter what species (even tribbles.) Besides the weird visions that sound like they are part of a holo horror movie, each person also has a mark on their body or words that matches with another. Sometimes it’s clearly visible while other times it’s so small that you can’t see it with the naked eye. It varied from species to species.

McCoy, tired after working both at the hospital along with his classes, came stumbling in really early in the morning. He yawned, struggling to open the door properly, dragging his feet along the way as he managed to get inside. Normally he would comm Jim and tell him if he’s doing a double but it was an emergency. He barely had enough time to change out of his cadet reds before running towards the hospital. 

Jim was in the kitchen, probably fixing breakfast when he sees it. It had to be his soulmate mark because studies told him that almost all Terrans had theirs in black with light hints of dark purple. It was a requirement for the sake of patient privacy to know about them. It’s shiny black against Jim's pale wet skin, elegant curvy script that remind Mccoy of musical score notes. From his shoulder blade down to the center of his back does it stop. Right above his behind showing over his low hanging sweat pants like a tramp stamp is a symbol he’s never seen before. A triangle with a circle. McCoy (a hell lot awake now,) clears his throat and Jim jumps.

“BONES!” The blond started calling him Bones recently because of a crack he made about his ex wife taking everything in the divorce but his bones. Their situation is touchy. He thought she was his soulmate, found out they weren’t and divorced him for some idiot banker. It doesn’t mean he didn’t love her or cared about their daughter. He rather not think about it.

McCoy focus on his idiot roommate. Jim, being Jim, fumbles and falls straight on his ass. The country doctor goes around the counter to see his friend on the tile floor, wincing as he attempts to sit up. “Are you ok Jimbo?” He gives him a once over and is glad to see besides hitting his tailbone he’s fine.

“Yeah I’m good. I wasn’t expecting you to come back so early. I thought I could take a quick shower and make you pancakes before leaving.” McCoy opens his mouth and gets cut off. “Look Bones you don't have to say sorry. It’s fine. It’s just a soulmate mark. I found my soulmate so I shouldn’t feel ashamed about it.”

At that McCoy’s eye widen. “Really? Then what about those late night stands-”

“What no!” Jim waves a hand back and forth. “Those are rumors!” McCoy gives him the look that says 'really.' Jim sighs and gets up slowly with help from his friend. There’s nothing but silence as Jim goes back to preparing food. The doctor does not stare at his back as he makes pancakes on the grill skillet; glancing over to glare at the overhead cabinets.

Placed in front of him is a plate with _hirat_ fruit, some weird blue juice, blueberry pancakes along with country sausage. Jim sits across from him with the same thing except there is no meat on his plate. He fumbles with his fingers before forcing himself to stop, sitting ramrod straight like a Vulcan.

Jim clears his throat and McCoy waits. “Ummm…ok I’ll spill. My soulmate is a member of Starfleet.”

He expected as much. “It’s not Pike is it?” McCoy ran into the older man a couple of times when he needed help. If he is that isn’t a problem (not for him. Starfleet is another bush of eggs.) As long as it’s not that asshole Finnegan or Gary he couldn’t care less.

“No!” Jim looked offended. “He’s more like a father to me! For Surak’s sake Bones.” The blond shook his head. “It’s Professor Spock.”

McCoy pressed his lips together, holding back a laugh. It didn’t work. He found himself doubled over, almost to the point of tears. “The robot? The hobgoblin? You’re joking right?” Professor Spock is part of his Xenobiology class. Being a doctor he needed to know everything he could about other species’ genetic make ups and what to do in cases of emergencies.

Vulcans were known for being hard asses, strict, and conventional perfectionists. Professor Spock is no exception. Folks around campus assumed he had a Vulcan lady friend waiting for him because he didn’t bother with advances or any type of flirting passed his way. Or that he was asexual. Smart people knew otherwise that Vulcans are not the latter. They had soulmates and engaged in sex, just…logically.

When Jim didn’t join in his laughter did McCoy stop. “You’re not joking. That’s your soulmate?” He picked up the fork and started eating. “I feel so sorry for you.” He said in between bites.

“Bones he’s not that bad. We known each other for a long time.” Jim seemed to fight with himself, not touching his food. He sighed and stared at McCoy straight in the eye. “We found each other after Tarsus IV.”

“What.” McCoy dropped his fork, no longer interested in his meal. Tarsus is common knowledge around Starfleet and it makes him sick to his stomach. “You’re kidding right? Was he-” He's cut off when Jim raises his hand.

“Let me explain. I started having visions back when I was three or so. I knew Spock was my soulmate but had no idea how to contact him. Back then mom didn’t believe me and it was rare for people in Riverside to have out world soul mates, especially at that young of age.” Jim frowned to himself. “Everyone thought I was crazy except Sam. Frank called me a moron but he wasn’t mom’s soulmate so I didn’t care about his opinion. Mom lost her soulmate when dad died so she worked in Starfleet to fill in the void. Hooked up with a couple of guys. Frank was the last. After finding out he was abusing me and Sam and caused him to run away did she finally ditch him. She couldn’t handle everything and sent me to Tarsus.”

McCoy reached over as a sign of comfort. No matter how much they argued or he thought Jim was a pain in the ass he was still his close friend. Jim gave him a small smile and continued. “I was having visions even there and Spock used those to find me. The council sent Vulcan fleets to rescue us but it was too late...people died and...Kodos.”

Jim released a breath he didn’t think he was holding. “My in laws accepted me right away. It was an uphill battle because technically they couldn’t adopt me in the family without mom’s permission. They had a one up because my soulmate bond is rare, so rare that it hasn’t been seen since pre-Surak times. We got married when I was seventeen. I’ve been with Spock since then, both of us working in the VSA before joining Starfleet. The only reason why I came here is because I wanted a challenge and to prove to those old farts that me or Spock don’t have a disadvantage.”

'Well butter me a biscuit and call me impressed. I underestimated this kid.' "So all of those times with you staying out late...”

“Bones I was either studying at the library, helping tutor students, or staying over Spock’s place. They are renovating a new couple dorm room specifically for us.” Jim gives him the side eye. “Where the hell did you hear this crap from?”

McCoy shrugs. “Gary. Hendroff. You know how word gets around. On campus they think you had sex with a quarter of the student body. Rumors go that you tattoo or draw fake soul marks to get people in bed with you and the reason why you smell like spices is because of pheromones.”

Jim groans and holds his head. “Bones no. No! don’t listen to Gary; he’s my friend. Sort of. Look he’s an ass sometimes and trolls me on purpose. And Cupcake doesn’t like me at all. He thinks I’m a player, which I’m not, and jealous for some illogical reason. Sweet Surak if I want to get laid I would do it the old fashion way. I'm happy with Spock dammit. I flirted with folks but I haven't slept or touched anyone but him.”

“You keep sounding like a robot. I’m starting to think you are one. Remember when we first met? You wore that smock and had hair all in your face.”

“HEY! Don’t diss the robe Bones.” Jim pouted. “I mean sure it looks like I’m wearing one of those old relic salt bags but it's classy.”

McCoy laughed again. "Are you sure you're not a hobgoblin?"

"Bones!"

 

* * *

 

“Isn’t it a problem that you're dating a professor?” McCoy and Jim are standing in line together waiting for the replicator in the cafeteria. The doctor had to drag the kid to get him to settle down with something besides coffee.

Jim in his cadet reds is wearing thick black old fashion square rimmed glasses instead of contacts that makes him look like a damn hipster. “Not really. Spock isn't my professor and he's my mate. It's only against the rules to date a staff member whom you have courses or the same track with. My sister in law helped swayed the Admirals since she’s part of the alumna by writing a personal report defending us.”

“Is she the one that you mentioned when we first met? Who did the accelerated track too?” 

“Yup.” Jim clicked his tongue; watching the doctor order himself a club tuna sandwich. When it came to the blond's turn he stood there, teeth bitting into his bottom lip, brow furrowed in concentration. McCoy knew that look, the words to tell Jim not to hack into the replicator on the tip of his tongue.

There was footsteps getting closer to them, boots against tile, and the mess hall going into hush silence. McCoy glanced out of his side eye to see Professor Spock approaching. He stood next to them at parade rest and McCoy wanted to laugh. Even with his black uniform (and getting laid often from what he assumed) he looked like a stick was up his ass. The shiny black hair and bowl cut did not help.

“Cadets.”

“Spock you don’t have to call me that unless you're feeling kinky.”

McCoy choked on his own spit at the gall of his friend and a green like flush appeared on his professor's high cheek bones. Spock thankfully ignored his comment. “James. I understand that you have not been engaging in proper meal intakes. Again. I decide the best course of action is to prepare you lunch every day and monitor you.”

Now it’s Jim’s turn to blush and stammer. All his bravo and swagger gone, McCoy watched amused as Jim acted like the first time he met him; awkward. “ _Adun sanu!!_ ” Spock gave him that raised eyebrow. " _Spohk sanu!_ " He shook his head. Jim groaned. “ _Raaaaaai._ ”

‘I’m glad someone noticed the kid skipping food besides me. Always missing sleep and running himself ragged.’ To McCoy's further delight Spock pulled from behind him a lunchbox. A old fashion one with cats on it Mccoy seen on those Asian old relic animations that JoJo watches in bright hot pink. There’s even a cute set of a fork and spoon on top. There’s an insult on the tip of his tongue to call Jim a 'Princess.' He swallows it down for the show he's knows he will get.

Jim opens and closes his mouth. His face redder than McCoy ever seen, he stop imitating a fish and pulls a blank expression strikingly similar to a Vulcan. Wordlessly the three go over to an empty table near a window. Everyone is mumbling and whispering in the background. The two ignore the chatter and Mccoy watches as the minute they sit down Jim spoke in rapid _Vuhlkansu_.

‘Damn.’ McCoy wondered what they were arguing about. He ate his sandwich and watched the two like a sports commentary. Jim saying clipped agitated words while Spock’s lips are pressed together in what appears to be frustration, talking barely above a hush baritone. 'Spock there looks like he's enjoying himself. You have to be a damn fool to not see that mischievous demon glint in those eyes. Hobgoblin is messing with Jim on purpose.' It makes McCoy wonder if Vulcans are sadistic trolling bastards deep down or maybe it’s just this one.

Jim huffs out a final word and opens up his lunch box. There is two halves of a vegetarian BLT sandwich along with fresh cherry tomatoes. There’s another compartment that McCoy didn’t notice and when that is opened there is a bed of rice along with what appears to be seaweed and more vegetables in the shape of a cat. ‘That looks healthy and those vegetables look fresh. How in the word.’

“I grow my own garden in my dorm apartment cadet.” Spock said as he opened his mouth and Jim starts to feed him. McCoy's eyes bug out at the _domestication_ of it all. 'What the hell? Do Vulcans have projected mind reading powers? No that's not even the worse point, I thought Vulcans don’t domestic food sharing!' The whispers grow in volume, making McCoy want to sink under the table.

“Spock you need to move the garden eventually. Try asking Uhura if she knows anyone that can safely transport plants.”

“Affirmative. I will make plans and do the proper research in between my work course.”

The two talked like the doctor or the other cadets were not even there. He glanced around to see everyone staring at them like a freak show. It’s unnerving. ‘I better stop this.’ McCoy turned to see Jim continuing to feed Spock in between eating his own sandwich. So often they would touch finger tips or Jim would have this dopey look in his eyes like he sees the stars in the Vulcan.

‘Ya’ll both dumb.’ He waved a hand in front of them. Jim snapping into focus and even Spock blinked as if he woke from a dream. “Yeah. Hi.” They both turned towards McCoy finally. “Is it a good idea for the both of ya’ll to be flirting like this? Does the rest of the staff know you together?”

“Yeah they know Bones. I forgot to tell everyone else but hey if the rumor of me being a man whore spread as far as it did then this should be public knowledge before the day is over.”

Spock raised one of those arched eyebrows at that. “Man whore?”

“It’s a long story _Adun_.”

“It means everyone thought that Jimmy was the head cat in heat.” At Spock’s confused look and Jim’s flushed annoyance it was worth it.

 

* * *

 

Having Spock behind his back is not the worse thing. When that asshole Finnegan starts tormenting Jim, Spock lands him flat on his ass one day without a word. What idiot decides to punch an instructor anyway? McCoy was front and center when it happened, rolling on the floor. When McCoy is having a hard time in his Xenobiology assignment, Spock gives him a full five pages of jargon via PADD that despites being a pain in the ass helps him ace it.

McCoy's relationship with Spock is not bad. He gets Jim to listen to reason and it's fun teaming up on the blond using the powers of logic. It's only been a short amount of time but he knows Vulcan social cues and how to deal with Spock's moods, no matter how much he denies that Vulcans do not do emotions.

There’s new rumors that Jim is sleeping with the Professor to get a leg up in Starfleet but it’s quickly squashed when nobody can confirm seeing the two together in classes outside of eating lunch in the mess hall and Jim has none of the same courses. It doesn’t exactly stop the rumor mill but no one can prove that Jim isn’t reaching places on his own.

Now here he is, on winter vacation, hanging out with these two idiots by going out to eat dinner. Jim's soulmate couple apartment was finally finished and finalized. The blond being who he is, forced McCoy to room up with them because it was big enough for three people.

Standing outside of the building with a heavy lined jacket along with a fake fur hood, McCoy blew on his hands. There's light pockets of snow littering the ground and it's starting to get cold as sin; regulators on the fritz. His nose is starting to get cold and he thinks about going back upstairs when Jim finally, finally exits out of the building.   

"Sorry Bones! I was helping getting _ashayam_ ready."

"I know I was there. We live together Jimbo." 

Jim is smiling, shaggy hair in his eyes pushed down by a wool polar bear hat. He's wearing a military style coat along with a fuzzy handknitted scarf that his mother in law gave him. Spock on the other hand is wearing a giant parka and enough layers that the doctor can barely see his chocolate brown eyes and green tint on the bridge of his nose. He wants to laugh at the marshmallow Vulcan but Spock is a righteous bitch when it comes to the cold.

"Are we going to depart towards the 'Italian' establishment or stand here engaging in illogical ideal chatter?"

"Come on you cantakerous Vulcan of mine and old country doctor. To boldly go where no man has ate before." Jim put his arms around the both of their shoulders and Mccoy sighed, being lead to the closest hover taxi that they could find. Now matter how much he complains, how much he regreted in the past, McCoy would not give up his friendship with these two idiots for the world.

 


End file.
